Triborg
|-|Triborg= |-|Sektor= |-|Cyrax= |-|Smoke= |-|Cyber Sub-Zero= Summary Triborg is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X as DLC. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, likely High 8-C Name: Triborg Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Sawblades, Swords, Maces, Spears, Self-Destruction, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Hacking, Immortality (Type 2, can fight without a head), Electric Strikes, Heat Seeking Missiles, Jet Propulsion System, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Invisibility, Ice Weapon Creation, Freezing, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Transformation, Fusionism, Internal Heat Damage, Body Puppetry (Can transfer itself to another body by removing its head and replacing his enemy's head with his own), Summoning (Can summon other Triborg variations and drones), Statistics Amplification with drones, Bombs, Energy Nets, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) and Biological Manipulation (Lacks an organic body), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be stronger than Cyrax and Sektor, which can rip off limbs and shoot missiles), likely Large Building level (Likely comparable to Cyber Sub-Zero during Mortal Kombat IX, who defeated both Goro and Kintaro. Killed several Special Forces members such as Sonya Blade) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class, likely Large Building Class (Can rip off limbs with ease, should be stronger than Cyrax and Sektor) Durability: Small Building level, likely Large Building level (Unaffected by the Special Forces' weapons in his ending) Stamina: Limitless (Seeing that as a machine he doesn't need any rest or nourishment) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Rockets and heat-seeking missiles, a flamethrower, Bombs, energy nets, hooks and buzz saws. Intelligence: Gifted, skilled in combat. Has all of the combined knowledge of Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and Sub-Zero. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Straight Missile:' Triborg fires one missile that hits the opponent square in the chest. *'Lock-On Missiles:' Triborg fires three missiles, which lock onto the opponent and land on him/her consecutively. *'Teleport Uppercut:' Triborg, using Sektor powers teleports into the ground through lines of codes. He then reappears behind the opponent and uppercuts him n the jaw. *'Flame Burner:' Triborg uses Sektor's flamethrower and sprays it onto the opponent. *'Air Cyber Charge:' Triborg jumps into the air, and uses his jet beams in his hands and feet to charge towards his opponent, knocking them down. *'Net:' With Cyrax's abilities, Triborg fires a net from his chest, which traps the opponent. *'Chest Saw:' Triborg launches a buzzsaw arm that comes from his chest into the opponent. *'Bomb:' Triborg fires a bomb from his chest that lands on the ground, and explodes after a few seconds. *'Scatter-Port:' Unlike Sektor's teleport, this one has Triborg's limbs and body separate and go away, before reappearing behind the opponent, joined back together. *'Power Grab:' Triborg grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. *'Hover Bomb:' Triborg fires a bomb from his chest, but instead of being a regular one, it fires a bomb that has jets, allowing it to hover. After a few seconds, it will detonate. *'Trident:' Triborg fires three hooks from his chest, which he uses to pull his opponent towards him. **'Tri-Cution: '''Triborg grabs the hooks and electrocutes them, shocking the opponent dealing additional damage. *'Smoke Cloud:' Triborg throws down a smoke ball to the feet of his opponent. They are then sucked in by smoke, then reappear from above from a smoke portal. *'Fade-Port:' Triborg disappears through smoke, then reappears above the opponent, dropping on them. *'Smoke Away/Forward:' Triborg disappears into smoke before appearing further back or behind the opponent. *'Dissipate:' Triborg becomes cloaked. *'Virus Uploaded:' Triborg punches the opponent in the abdomen, electrocuting them and slams them on the ground in the opposite direction. *'Air Smoke Storm:' Triborg grabs his opponent mid-air and spins around as a gas of smoke engulfs them. He then throws them down. *'Ice Ball:' Triborg fires a transparent ice ball from his chest that freezes his opponents. *'Slide:' Triborg slides through ice, damaging the lower half of the opponent. *'Air Far/Close Dive Kick:' Triborg jumps into the air, and using his jet boots, kicks his opponent in the chest mid-air. *'Ice Bomb:' Triborg fires an ice bomb from his chest, which explodes after a few seconds, freezing the opponent. *'Drone:' Triborg summons a drone from his back. *'Dry Ice:' Triborg freezes his opponent in place before slamming them on the ground in the opposite direction. |-|Brutalities= *'Spear On The Head:' Triborg performs his Trident move, but when retracting, the spear tips rips off the opponent's arms and head. *'Ice Solo:' Triborg performs his Ice Beam, freezing his opponents into a huge slab of ice. *'Head Strong:' Triborg performs his X-Ray, but when he throws his head at the opponent, the opponent's head is knocked off by the force. Triborg's head settles on the enemy's shoulders, and possesses his opponent's body, while his original body collapses. *'Friendship: Triborg performs his throw move, but the finishing uppercut ends up with a brutal assist. **After uppercutting his opponent, Smoke appears and fires a Smoke Bomb from his chest, engulfing the opponent in smoke that melts the opponent's flesh off in a shower of gore. Their smoking skeleton then fall from the gas as it dissipates, it crumpling into a heap. **After uppercutting his opponent, Cyrax appears and fires a bomb into the chest of the opponent, destroying the opponent in an explosion of gore, leaving only their lower legs and head behind. **After uppercutting his opponent, Sektor appears and uppercuts the opponent in half at the waist. **After uppercutting his opponent, Cyber Sub-Zero appears and freezes the opponent in mid-air. After a few seconds of mid-air suspension, the frozen opponent then drops and shatters. |-|Super Moves= *'''Cyber Initiative: Triborg throws his head towards the opponent's head, breaking the skull. The body flies into the opponent's abdomen, breaking the ribcage. The body then grabs the opponent, flies upward in an arc and slams the opponent to the ground headfirst, breaking their neck. *'Death Machine:' Triborg fuses and transforms into a machine that comprises a saw blade, a compactor, and two harpoons. The harpoons impale the opponent and pull them chest-first into the saw blade. The compactor then activates and crushes the opponent to a bloody pulp, despite their attempts to push it back. The machine then spits out a compacted cube of the opponent's remains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Robots Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Hackers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8